amor ninja sakura x ino
by aimee juarez
Summary: esta historia es de como sakura e ino se van enamorando poco a poco esta "serie" es yuri


_**amor ninja **_

**este fanfic es yuri, es sobre ino x sakura.**

**Me tarde un poquito en hacerlo espero que les guste.**

**Hola! Me llamo Ino Yamanaka les quiero contar como fue que me enamore de Sakura Haruno.**

**Pues todo empeso cuando nos enfrentamos en los exámenes chunin, al principio realmente quería acabar con sakura, en el momento en que le iba a dar un puñetazo, recordé, recordé como éramos antes, cuando todavía éramos la mejores amigas. **

**No puedo decir que fue culpa de Sasuke Huchiha que dejaramos de ser amigas, porque bueno lo admito él es muy guapo, pero por alguna razón el ya no me gusta.**

**Normalmente siempre trato de hacer pasar un mal rato a Sakura pero aun que no lo crean lo hago porque quiero estar cerca de ella.**

**EL DIA DESPUES DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN:**

**-Hey! Sakura- grite.**

**- Que quieres Ino?- me respondió un poco molesta.**

**-jaja no te enojes si aún no dijo nada, pero ja sí que te gane en los exámenes.**

**-Ino no gano nadie ni tú ni yo, además si no hubieses usado ese jutsu de transferencia de mentes, es obvio que yo hubiese ganado.**

**-Jaja eso crees?-le dije retadoramente-**

**-Si eso creo Ino. -dijo sakura-**

**-Una frente de marquesina como tú nunca podría ganarme ni aun que lo intentaras.**

**-Eso crees? Ino, eres una puerca.**

**-Mejor cállate frente de marquesina.**

**-PUERCA!**

**-FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!**

**-PUERCAA!**

**Etc,ect.**

**Esa era nuestra discusión habitual, hasta que dije algo que nunca creí decir:**

**-Sakura, ¿quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo? –me sorprendí al decir eso-**

**-Ino, ¿es enserio?-me dijo muy sorprendida, creo que más que yo-**

**-claro que es enserio, ven vamos. **

**- o-ok**

**- Vamos ven no te voy a comer.**

**En cuanto dije eso y antes de que ella hiciera algo la tome del brazo y la jale hasta el puesto de ramen.**

**En cuanto llegamos la senté a mi lado y sonriendo - que rara vez le sonrió a sakura- le dije:**

**-Vamos pide algo **

**Ella creo que se sorprendió, porque normalmente nunca le invito algo. **

**-Ino, ¿Por qué me invitaste a comer contigo?**

**-Sakura, no te vas a morir si comes una vez con tu rival o ¿si?, además no tengo nada malo planeado te lo juro, además…y-yo quería comer contigo. – me sonroje un poco-**

**-I-ino – sakura también se sonrojo, que linda se ve sonrojada-**

**-Etto… jaja como sea v-vamos a comer ¿si? Jeje –le dije un poco nerviosa-**

**Sakura acepto, comimos y caminamos juntas. Al llegar a su casa había una nota en la puerta que decía:**

**-Sakura, no voy a estar en casa, porque tengo que salir a un asunto importante, le pedí a la mama de Ino que te cuidara, así que te vas a quedar en su casa hasta que vuelva.**

**Con amor, Mama.**

**Sakura no dijo nada, asi que le dije:**

**-Bueno entonces supongo que iras por tus cosas para dormir.**

**Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y le dije que aquí la esperaba.**

**Cuando Sakura trajo sus cosas cerró la puerta con llave y nos fuimos a mi casa.**

**Por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa y creo que sakura también estaba nerviosa, se la paso mirando al suelo hasta que llegamos a casa. Cuando llegamos a mi casa sakura se puso roja, no se por qué.**

**Entramos a la casa mi mama la recibió y nos acomodamos en mi cuarto. Ella me dijo:**

**-Balla Ino! No crees que tu cuarto está un poco grande?**

**-Jaja pues no, de echo creo que esta pequeño.**

**Pero en ese momento sakura miro al suelo, encontrando varios poemas que hablaban sobre ella, no me di cuenta de que las había dejado hay hasta que me pregunto:**

**-Ino, ¿Por qué hay tantos poemas donde dices que me amas?**

**Yo no sabía que responder, yo creía que los había guardado.**

**-Ino! Responde!**

**-P-pues, pues veras emmm….y-yo emmm esos poemas pues….**

**Estaba muy nerviosa y roja hasta más no poder.**

**-Ino, ¿Estas enamorada de mí?**

**-Sakura y-yo…**

**No puede responder, corrí hacia ella y la abrase ya no podía callarlo más estaba en mi limite.**

**-I-Ino?**

**-Sakura, y-yo….TE AMO**

**Pues lo dejo en continuación espero que le haya justado **


End file.
